


1. Hush lil Flower

by TalesofAshe



Series: Tales of Kephaream: Scales & Petals [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: DONT GET CAUGHT, Dragonborn (D&D), Hiding, Hush - Freeform, M/M, Unicorns, Wall Sex, Wizards, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofAshe/pseuds/TalesofAshe
Summary: The Maerani court wizard Keris, "Roh'kri ok Drah'ven", gets a surprise visit from his new lower, an assassin named Daliah Myrthitryn. As they are giving in to their desires while in Keris his workshop they hear footsteps approach and try their best not to be discovered by Keris' coworker, Jeltea.
Relationships: Keris - Roh'Kri ok Drah'ven/Daliah Myrthitryn, Keris/Daliah
Series: Tales of Kephaream: Scales & Petals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834018





	1. Hush lil Flower

Keris was going through a book he brought back from a recent trip and started taking notes for one of his spells. He had to plan ahead as this spell would require an elaborate ritual with chants and concoctions. Concoctions that had to be made during specific celestial events.

He was so consumed in his work that he didn't notice Daliah slipping into his workshop without making a sound. He had the smile of a trickster on his lips as he carefully danced his way through the room until he was behind his chair.

"Ohh Keris... Did you miss me?" Daliah whispered in his ear as he gently ran his fingers over his horns.

Keris jumped up a little, startled by Daliah's sudden appearance as he came back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in..." He scratched his head and laughed nervously.

He was still getting used to having Daliah around here but loved every second of it.

Daliah elegantly climbed onto the chair to straddle his lap and pushed him back in his seat.

"You don't mind a little distraction, do you? Gods, you work all the time..."

Keris didn't even plan on answering his question and pulled Daliah in for a kiss wrapping one of his arms tightly around his waist pulling him close.

"I can't neglect my little flower now, can I... I assume you didn't come to talk."

He lowered his hand from his waist to his backside feeling his tail brush against his hand, squeezing gently as he tried to pry off his cloak with his free hand.

"We're talking now, aren't we... But why do you need to always be wearing this flashy piece of fabric while you work!" He tugged gently at the red shoulder pieces of Keris robe.

"I thought you liked my court robes..." Keris looked a little offended.

"I do! Just not when I..." He murmured something indistinctly.

"When you what?" Keris brought his hand up to hold onto his chin as he looked him in the eye.

"N-not when I want you naked silly..." He blushed and huffed as Keris chuckled.

"Well, take it off then." He let go of his chin and moved his hand to his hip, gliding his thumb up just beneath his robes.

He could hear him holding his breath for a second.

Daliah started opening up the buckles of his belt and threw the thing on the floor.

Keris moved his hands to lift him up from his lap onto the table in front of him so he could help take the fabric off over his head given his horns would make it quite the challenge otherwise. That too ended up on the floor and Daliah continued to unbutton his underlying blue robes.

Observing Daliah carefully go to work on the buttons he kissed his soft white hair as he ran his fingers through it, carefully removing the veil he was wearing. By the time he was done, he lifted up Daliahs face with one hand and with the other brushed his hair aside to reveal his scarred eye.

"There's my precious flower..."

He bent over to kiss him several times as he dropped his robes from his shoulders to the floor and worked his hands down under Daliahs robes to slowly pull them off as they kissed. Daliah put his hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin, wishing him closer.

When he finished prying off Daliahs clothes he moved his hands back around him and lifted him up in his arms against his chest, feeling how Daliah naturally wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"For a second I thought you were gonna do me on the table..." He huffed annoyed he couldn't reach down to remove Keris his pants.

"Shhh, I have a better idea..." While kicking off his shoes he walked them over to the wall behind the desk near his storage room, pressing Daliah's back against it to have a better grip as he let him unbutton his pants.

"Why do your clothes have so many buttons..." He complained out of sheer desire as he managed to undo yet another few with one hand.

Keris shook his hips a little so his pants fell down to the floor and he moved Daliah further against the wall, pressing his forehead to his at an angle to avoid their horns from entangling. He glanced down hungrily at Daliahs body as he repositioned his hands on it. One back around his waist gripping his rear with his clawed fingers, being less gentle this time and the other holding onto his thigh as he ground his hips against him.

Daliah moaned softly as he had one arm tightly around his neck and tried to move his free hand between them to stroke him. He heard Keris gasp as he teased him and could hear him clench his teeth.

"That's it. Playtime is over, you're mine now." Keris sounded a little husky.

He moved away Daliahs hand, lining himself up before pressing Daliahs hand up against the wall as he moved in. He pressed his trembling lips against Daliah's, parting them so his forked tongue could explore his taste as he rocked his hips back and forth against him. He could hear the muffled moans from Daliahs mouth as they kissed till he ran out of breath.

"Nghh... K-ke-is!" Daliah was trembling from their embrace.

"What's that..? You want another kiss, petal..."

He huffed as he pressed Daliah's legs up a little higher for a better angle, releasing his hand. He let out a deep moan feeling the tight embrace around him.

"Ngghh ahh... S-shut-t up..." Daliah wrapped his arm around his neck pulling him back in for a kiss.

Keris moved his hand down to wrap Daliah's soft tail around his hand before holding onto the small of his back. He was about to speed up their rhythm a little when he thought he heard footsteps approach on the hall.

"Shit..." He groaned, turning his head to make sure he heard it right, his long ears twitching to the sound.

He heard the footsteps come closer. Knowing his workshop was the only place this part of the hall led to he was sure they intended to come here.

He made sure he had a firm hold on Daliah before turning them around the corner into the small storage room.

"What are you doing??" Daliah complained.

"Shhhh... Someone is coming." Keris rested his back against the wall, turning his head to be able to glance around the corner, pressing Daliah close to his chest.

"Hah... And it's not even me..." Daliah huffed as he altered his grip on Keris neck and waist so he could continue grinding into him. Keris threw his head back against the wall for a moment as Daliah moaned into his ear.

"Nghh... just try to keep quiet till they leave okay..."

They heard a knock on the door before it opened and heard someone step into the room.

"Keris? Are you here?" A soft woman's voice sounded as she walked further into the room as if to look around.

Keris could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Jeltea. One of the other mages at the court. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as Daliah tightened around him.

"Hmm. Keris?" Her voice sounded another time.

Keris could see from the corner of his eye that she had walked up to the desk and lifted Daliah's veil off of it. He gritted his teeth.

"My, my... He sure has an odd taste." He saw her put it down, take another look around the room and leave.

He sighed before moving his focus back at Daliah, kissing him forcefully before letting out a deep moan as he crashed his hips back into his, moving his arms underneath his legs to hold them up as he went. He continued to try and hide his own ragged moans by kissing as he slowly realised how his lap was getting more and more slippery. He moved one of his hands down Daliah's chest, firmly but gently stroking him up against his stomach, adapting the speed and pressure to the sound of his moans and breathing.

"I see this lil' flower is ready to bloom..."

**Author's Note:**

> Daliah is a Player Character of a friend that explores the world of Kephaream in a campaign that I run as DM.  
> This piece of writing was a response to his request to have me give him one of my OCs/NPCs as his boyfriend.


End file.
